Entre los árboles de un bosque
by Liuri
Summary: Una pequeña historia para fan de YxA, romántico, dramático y angustioso... Basado en las canciones The one I love TR & Cementery Drive MCR


**El corto sendero entre la vida y la muerte está entre los árboles de un bosque**

Caminaba por un largo sendero en medio de un bosque quemado. Había luna nueva y poco podía ver los pasos que daba. Los árboles estaban hechos carbón y trazaban enmarañadas figuras tenebrosas contra las muchas estrellas que se dejaban ver en el cielo. Varias veces tropezaba con las raíces sueltas e intentaba asirse de algo, pero lo único que lograba era perder más el equilibrio y caer al suelo, ensuciando con ceniza su destruida ropa. Llegó a un claro de árboles. Allí el pasto estaba intacto y verde como si la luz del sol lo iluminara. Había muchas personas vestidas de negro y sujetando una rosa marchita entre sus manos. Todas ellas estaban con la vista fija en un delgado bulto cubierto de rosas negras y manchado de sangre. Se acercó con cierta preocupación reflejada en los ojos. A cada paso que daba, podía ver como las personas a sus lados caían inconscientes al suelo, sin causa aparente. Se sentía cada vez presionado por el ambiente lúgubre y de muerte que lo rodeaba. Llegó al bulto y con la cara contraída por el horror, lo reconoció.

Yoh...- escuchó su nombre.

Él no podía moverse del lugar donde estaba parado. Las sombras de aquellas personas comenzaron a rodearlo. Quería correr, pero sus pies estaban pegados al piso. Al instante, un brazo más pálido que la luna asomó de entre las flores negras y lo sujetó fuertemente, arrastrándolo hacia sí. Intentaba zafarse, pero se le era imposible. El rostro de aquella cosa giró y lo miró directamente.

Yoh- volvió a decir.

Yoh despertó bruscamente. Estaba cubierto de sudor frío y su corazón latía apresuradamente. Las sábanas de su cama estaban revueltas, los mismo que su ropa. A su alrededor estaban Anna, Fausto y Manta, observándolo preocupados.

¿Qué sucede, Yoh?- le preguntó su amigo -. Desde hace un rato que te estamos llamando, pero tú sólo te revolvías desesperado en la cama...

¿Era una pesadilla?- atinó a preguntar Fausto, colocando su mano en la frente de Yoh, para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

El joven tenía los ojos abiertos por la impresión y no podía pronunciar palabra. Giró lentamente la cabeza de uno a otro de sus amigos y, al llegar al de Anna, se detuvo y abrió más los ojos todavía, como si estuviera asustado. Se incorporó bruscamente y estrechó fuertemente a su prometida. Buscaba protección... Protección a un miedo invisible. Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos ante tal acción.

Yoh, suéltame- le dijo Anna, intentando apartarlo con las manos -. Estás todo pegajoso. ¡Suéltame!

Pero ante cada intento que hacía para alejarse de él, Yoh la abrazaba más fuerte, sin cerrar los ojos en un permanente aire de sorpresa. Fausto comprendió en la situación en que ambos estaban, así que sujetó a Manta y se lo llevó, cerrando tras de sí la puerta de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Anna por fin había logrado separarse de Yoh, luego de unos minutos de arduo forcejeo.

¡Por tu culpa, ahora debo bañarme de nuevo!- le espetó ella al muchacho.

Yoh se había quedado arrodillado en el futón, mirando preocupado a Anna.

¿Y bien?- dijo ella -. ¿No hay una disculpa?

Él parecía incapaz de decir nada. En lugar de eso, y sin cambiar la expresión en su cara, algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas.

¿Yoh?- se extrañó Anna -. Yoh... ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo ella, ubicándose frente al chico y sacudiéndolo por los hombros -. ¡Reacciona, Yoh!- añadió ella, al ver que su prometido parecía hipnotizado.

Las facciones de su cara se relajaron un poco y observó con tristeza a la muchacha. Sin importarle nada, volvió a dejar que un mar de lágrimas escapara y nuevamente escondió la cabeza en el hombro de su prometida. Al contrario de antes, y luego de haberlo visto llorar, lo recibió preocupada y pasó sus brazos por su espalda, acercándolo a ella. Él soltó todo lo que tenía dentro suyo. No podía olvidar lo que había visto en aquella pesadilla: el bosque, la gente, el bulto... Ese bulto... ¿Por qué lo ponía de esa manera al recordarlo? Lo sabía... Pero decirlo en voz alta le costaría todas sus fuerzas...

Anna no hizo ninguna pregunta, pues podía adivinar lo que los pensamientos de Yoh trazaban en su cabeza... Mientras el muchacho repasaba en su mente las imágenes, buscando la manera indicada de contarlo, ella las observaba. Pero había una parte que faltaba. Supuso que el chico no la quería recordar y que esa era su preocupación.

Yoh parecía en tal estado de impresión que no hablaba. Esa misma tarde le subió la temperatura y Fausto estuvo cuidándolo con medicamentos y paños de agua fría. Al llegar la noche, Fausto abrió las ventanas y encendió el ventilador, para que Yoh pudiera mantenerse fresco. El médico iba a salir de la habitación cuando la mano del joven lo sujetó. Giró su cabeza hasta dar con sus ojos y pudo notar que no quería quedarse solo.

¿Le temes a la pesadilla?

Él se limitó a asentir tímidamente con la cabeza. Fausto no dijo ninguna palabra más. Salió ante la mirada asombrada de Yoh y minutos después entró Anna. Ella tampoco habló. Se acostó junto al muchacho y lo miró seriamente.

Soñaré lo que tu sueñes- le explicó -. Así que te ruego que no interrumpas la pesadilla, aunque te martirice, ¿entendido?

Yoh asintió. Ambos cerraron los ojos y esperaron hasta que el sueño se apoderara de ellos.

Volvía a caminar por ese mismo bosque, pero esta vez sentía como si una presencia fuera con él. Llegó hasta el mismo claro, con las mismas personas y el mismo bulto. Se produjo la misma escena: las sombras lo rodearon y un brazo pálido lo atrapó. Siguiendo inconscientemente la orden de Anna, no lo interrumpió. Ese cuerpo lo arrastraba a un pozo y... Alguien gemía en su oído.

¿Anna?- logró decir él, con la voz ronca por no haber pronunciado sonido en todo un día.

La chica estaba a su lado. Lo miraba con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas y temblaba toda.

Yoh... Yoh...- dijo ella, acurrucándose en su pecho -. No... No quiero morir...

Pero, ¿qué dices, Anna?- se extrañó él.

Eso no... Eso no fue una pesadilla... Eso fue... Un sueño premonitorio...- balbuceó.

Yoh la miró sin comprender.

¡Estaba todo!- se alteró Anna -. ¡Estaban todos los signos de un sueño premonitorio! ¡Tú me has reconocido en ese lugar! ¡Estoy muerta!

Pero... Anna...

Estoy muerta, Yoh... ¡Estoy muerta!- exclamó entrecortadamente, abrazando con fuerza a Yoh y mojando su pecho con lágrimas.

Annita...- murmuró.

El joven correspondió su abrazo y acarició su cabeza, intentando tranquilizar a la muchacha desesperada.

Ya sea por la presencia del otro o simplemente el deseo de no volver a soñarlo, la pesadilla no volvió a la mente de ninguno de los dos.

A la mañana siguiente las cosas se habían invertido. El que ahora tenía todas las fuerzas era Yoh y Anna, la impresionada. Permaneció en su cuarto todo el día, visitada sólo por Yoh de vez en cuando y por Manta, cada vez que le traía la comida. Yoh ya había informado a sus abuelos de la situación de Anna, y Kino y Tamao llegarían a la tarde siguiente.

Ya era el atardecer cuando Yoh decidió volver con ella. Anna estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana mirando el sol caer. Parecía hechizada por ese cielo lleno de colores, desde amarillos hasta rosas... Todos mezclados en un cuadro hermosísimo... El chico se recostó contra la puerta y se quedó impactado por su propio cuadro. Como si estuviera pintado con los más finos pinceles, la delgada y delicada silueta de Anna se delineaba contra el cielo del atardecer.

Yoh...- escuchó y salió de sus pensamientos.

¿Si, Anna?- preguntó él, al notar que la chica había caminado hacia donde se encontraba.

La chica lo miraba hacia arriba, pues en esos años Yoh había crecido mucho más que ella. En sus ojos se notaba un deseo y un miedo... Sin tocar con su cuerpo un sólo milímetro de Yoh, se puso ágilmente en puntas de pie, cerró los ojos y posó sus labios sobre lo de él durante sólo un segundo. Él la miraba extrañado, pero esa pequeña muestra de cariño le había gustado.

Yoh... ¿Sabes lo que más quiero en este momento?- le preguntó misteriosamente.

Supongo que no...

Mira...- dijo ella -. Tu sueño me mostraba sin vida, pero no dijo cuando llegaría ese momento... Cada día que pase a partir de ahora quiero disfrutarlo como nunca he disfrutado mi vida... ¿Entiendes?

Creo que no...

Anna lanzó un suspiro de impaciencia.

Veamos si con esto te queda más claro...- empezó ella, subiendo lentamente sus manos por los brazos de Yoh -. Ni Manta ni Fausto van a estar aquí hoy en la noche... No están en este momento... Tu abuela no llega hasta mañana...- explicó -. ¿Ahora comprendes?- susurró al final en su oído.

Pero, Anna...- se sorprendió al captar la indirecta.

¡Vamos, Yoh!- le dijo, alejándose unos pasos de él -. ¡Sé que lo quieres tanto como yo!

Anna...- volvió a dudar.

Ella no lo dejó terminar. Trotó la corta distancia que los separaba, saltó y se colgó con ambas piernas sobre su prometido, al tiempo que lo besaba apasionadamente. Por instinto, Yoh tuvo que sujetarla por la cintura para que no cayera, pero dudaba si corresponderle el beso o no. Luego recordó el sueño y le causó tristeza que Anna se marchara, por lo que no dudó un segundo más y se fundió con ella.

Muchas lágrimas se derramaron esa noche. Tenían por seguro que esa era la primera vez, pero pensaban que quizás podía ser la última.

Era ya muy entrada la noche cuando ambos volvieron a acostarse. Estaban fuertemente abrazados cuando Yoh recordó algo.

Anna...

¿Si?- dijo ella con la voz ronca de tanto llorar.

Te olvidas de la última parte...

¿Cuál?- se extrañó ella.

Tú me llevas contigo...- dijo él mirando hacia la nada -. Me arrastras contigo hacia un pozo, ¿recuerdas?

¡No lo digas!- saltó ella.

Pero, Anna...

¡Cállate!- gritó -. Si alguien se irá, seré yo... ¡Tú no puedes morir, Yoh! No...- se tranquilizó -. Simplemente no puedes... Yo... Yo no soportaría verte morir de nuevo...- añadió, soltando un gemido, pues los ojos se le habían secado.

Yoh se mantenía en silencio luego de ese comentario.

Yoh, cuando Hao se apoderó de tu alma, pensé... ¡No sé qué pensé! Sólo sentía que un gran agujero se abría en mi corazón y se llenaba de soledad, ¿entiendes? El suelo desaparecía bajo mis pies y yo caía sin parar... Cuando te tuve entre mis brazos recordaba que hacía sólo unos días te habías despedido con una de tus sonrisas, y en ese momento estabas sin vida... No lo soporté, Yoh... Muchos meses tuve pesadillas de ese momento... Si alguien debe morir soy yo...- retomó -. Sólo te he hecho sufrir todos estos años... Nunca te he demostrado lo que siento hacia ti, nunca he dejado mi faceta fría... ¡No sirvo para nada!

No es... No es cierto, Anna- dijo él.

¡¿Cómo lo sabes!- le gritó, separándose bruscamente de él -. ¡Tú no sabes lo que he sufrido ni lo que estoy sufriendo!

Anna se levantó rápidamente, se vistió y salió de la habitación, dejando a Yoh dolido, confundido y preocupado.

La chica salió de la casa y comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo. Lo único que quería era correr... Alejarse de su vida, alejarse de su muerte, alejarse de su amor... No quería saber ni tener nada con nadie... Deseaba poder quedarse en un lugar donde no pudiera ser molestada. Anhelaba ser otra persona, tener otros recuerdos, tener otro pasado... Su vida siempre había sido difícil y al conocer a Yoh, muchos de sus problemas quedaron atrás... Pero ahora que sus horas estaban contadas, lo único que podía hacer era sumergirse en el dolor de su interior y quedarse allí hasta que su momento llegara...

Corrió hasta un bosque. Avanzó por un largo sendero entre los árboles que dejaban filtrar la luz de la luna llena entre sus hojas. Al cabo de un rato, llegó hasta un claro en donde la luna hacía brillar con intensidad algunos charcos que todavía no habían secado desde la tormenta de hacía unos días.. Tropezó con uno de ellos y se quedó tendida en el suelo, empapada en barro y agua, iluminada por la luz de la luna y encerrada en esa bóveda natural. Volteó su cuerpo hasta quedar cara arriba, observando el cielo. No se movía y en sus ojos se denotaba una angustia muy grande. Notó que unas tenues luces aparecieron en torno a la luna, como si fuera una aurora boreal. Escuchaba pasos que se acercaban a ella, pero la aturdían y eso le molestaba. Las auroras comenzaron a incrementarse hasta llegar a su cuerpo. Su vista se nubló y sintió como algo cálido la rodeaba. Se sentía feliz, a pesar de todo. Se había olvidado por completo de todo, no quería saber más nada... Sólo deseaba dejarse llevar por esa luz y vivir sin preocupaciones ni dolores... Sólo quería morir...

Yoh... Toma mi corazón y mi alma... No los necesito más...

Anna... No digas eso...- logró decir, antes de que nuevas lágrimas cayeran hasta el rostro de la joven agonizante.

Toma mi vida...- le dijo Anna a la luz.

Silencio, Annita... No digas más...

No puedo respirar...- balbuceó con mucho esfuerzo, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos de Yoh esbozando una débil sonrisa -. Tú eres el único a quien amo...- fueron sus últimas palabras.

Yoh la sostuvo en brazos un buen rato luego de que su alma se hubiera desprendido por completo de su cuerpo. No podía creerlo...

Anna...- la sacudió -. Anna. Anna... ¡Anna!- intentó, pero sin resultado alguno -. ¡ANNA!- gritó desesperado hacia el vacío.

Dejo suavemente el cuerpo en el suelo y comenzó a gritar desesperado el nombre de Anna, de su Anna, a diestra y siniestra. En un intento desesperado, arrancó el rosario de su cuello y lo sacudió por todas partes...

Anna... Vuelve- terminó él, cayendo de rodillas y dándose por vencido.

Su mente no procesaba los hechos... Se sentía totalmente vacío, no lo podía soportar...

No entendía por qué había muerto... A lo mejor sólo la visión de su futura muerte le había impedido pensar en algo mejor. Quizás, el simple hecho de verlo en un sueño fue suficiente para que los más profundos temores salieran a la luz...

Estaba parado entre Manta y Fausto, y más allá estaban sus abuelos con Tamao. Todos en silencio y ubicados alrededor del ahora lugar de descanso del cuerpo de la chica. La cabeza de Yoh estaba tan inclinada que no podía verse su rostro. Seguía sin caber en sí por lo sucedido... Lo más extraño era que el espíritu de Anna consiguió la paz eterna, puesto que ella no quería que su fin llegara tan pronto...

Poco a poco se fueron despidiendo. Manta volvería a su casa y Fausto lo llevaría. En cuanto a Tamao y sus abuelos, ellos regresarían a la casa... Yoh se quedó solo en aquel extraño lugar, acompañado por los fantasmas que intentaban animarlo, pero sin resultados. Amidamaru los corría a todos, diciéndoles que no era asunto suyo y que nunca habían contemplado una situación tan precaria como esa.

Luego de dos horas de haber permanecido parado en el mismo sitio y sin mover un músculo, el joven dio media vuelta y, sin levantar la mirada, emprendió camino pesadamente hacia la pensión.

Pensaba en qué sería de su vida sin Anna... No soportaría las horas de su ausencia... Las horas, los días, los años, la vida... La vida... No lo aguantaría... Yoh deseaba morirse ahí mismo, para volver a Anna y estar con ella para siempre...

Se detuvo en seco frente a la mirada sorprendida de su espíritu, quien flotaba a una distancia suficiente para no molestarlo. Yoh giró la cabeza y miró por unos momentos a Amidamaru, con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Su mirada, según notó el fantasma, era de tristeza y soledad... Aunque deseaba que su amo mejorara, él no entendía mucho de esa situación... Del amor por alguien a tal grado que...

El joven comenzó a correr. Corría como nunca lo hubiera hecho en su vida, ni por la escuela, ni por los entrenamientos ni por nada... Se sentía veloz como la pantera y liviano como el viento. De repente, un paz lo llenó por dentro y se sintió muy feliz, sin embargo no sabía a qué se debía... Lo único que ocupaba ahora sus pensamientos era una total calma, donde recordaba la última sonrisa de Anna y eso le bastaba para sentirse lleno de vida...

Pasó frente a la pensión, donde Tamao lo esperaba sentada en la puerta pero él siguió de largo ante la mirada extrañada y preocupada de la joven...

Joven, Yoh...

No te preocupes... Sé qué volverá...- le dijo una voz a su espalda.

Eso espero...

Tenía muy decidido lo que quería en ese momento. Llegó al edificio más alto de la zona. Subió a toda velocidad las escaleras, sin escuchar las protestas de los guardias del lugar ni de los oficinistas. Salió a la azotea. Todavía no se sentía cansado, tenía mucha energía dentro, de todas maneras se acostó en el suelo y miró hacia el cielo salpicado de algunas pequeñas nubes. Nunca el día fue tan hermoso: el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, el cielo se veía azul como una aguamarina y soplaba una fresca brisa. Se sentía relajado mientras analizaba la vida que había llevado en su cabeza. Recordaba todos los entrenamientos, desde su abuelo hasta Anna, recordaba los viajes, los amigos, los problemas y cómo se habían resuelto. Recordaba los momentos amargos de la lucha con su hermano y los momentos divertidos con sus amigos. Repasaba en su mente los rostros de las personas que había conocido y que eran sus amigos más cercanos... No quería olvidarse de ningún detalle, así que para cuando terminó, el sol había recorrido mucho camino en el firmamento.

Se sentó y observó nuevamente a su alrededor. El ruido de los autos no llegaba hasta allí arriba, así que todo era tranquilidad y silencio absoluto. Se levantó y caminó hasta el borde del edificio. Se asomó y vio como hormigas a las personas que caminaban con prisa hacia quién sabe qué lugar. Lentamente, respiró el último sorbo de aire que pensó que probaría y, sin dudarlo más, se lanzó.

Mientras tanto, en todo ese tiempo, Amidamaru había informado a sus abuelos el momento que pasaba su nieto. Temerosos, llegaron corriendo hasta el lugar donde había dicho el espíritu. Como Yohmei era muy viejo, e intuyendo qué haría Yoh, prefirió quedarse en la vereda esperando. Al fin, luego de un largo rato, vio como una pequeña mancha caía y se hacía cada vez más grande. Rápidamente, y sin importarle la cantidad de gente que lo observaba, ordenó a mucho espíritus que atajaran su caída, evitando que se aplastara contra el suelo.

Él esperaba sentir un duro golpe y luego no saber nada más... Quizás su alma se desprendería y podría volver con Anna, pero no fue precisamente eso lo que sucedió. A medio trayecto sintió como si muchas manos suaves lo sujetaran. No abrió los ojos. Instantes después sintió el suelo bajo sus pies y, sin resistir su peso, se tambaleó y cayó. Escuchaba voces a su alrededor, alguien que lo palmeaba, gritos, pasos...

Despertó. Estaba en un lugar agradable, cubierto con algo cálido y profundamente relajado. Pensó que si lo de hacía un rato había sido un sueño y todavía se encontraba en la azotea, esperando el momento.

Abrió pesadamente los ojos. Inmediatamente reconoció que estaba en su habitación. Tenía la vista nublada y le pareció divisar un sombra borrosa lejos de él, que rápidamente salió del alcance de su vista. Unos segundos después, escuchó que alguien entraba y se sentaba a su lado. Parpadeó un par de veces, logrando así que su vista se despejara y reconoció a esas personas... Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

Qué alivio...- susurró Tamao.

¿Cómo está?- le preguntó Manta a Fausto, que le estaba tomando el pulso a Yoh.

Perfectamente... Sólo está dormitando...

Efectivamente, abrió los ojos lentamente y se incorporó un poco en la cama, para vencer la tentación de volverse a dormir.

¿Por qué?- dijo él roncamente.

Yoh...- dijo Yohmei.

¡¿POR QUÉ!- gritó y miró con ojos furiosos a sus acompañantes -. ¡¿Por qué interrumpieron mi única oportunidad de estar por siempre con Anna!

Pero, Yoh...- balbuceó Manta.

¡Lo hice para estar con ella! ¡Nada vale mi vida si ella no está ¿entienden! ¡Díganme por qué no me dejaron hacerlo!

Porque yo estoy aquí...- dijo una tímida pero conocida voz detrás de él.

Yoh se quedó de piedra. Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás y, efectivamente, vio a una Anna traslúcida y flotante que lo miraba con un poco culpa.

A... A... Anna...- tartamudeó él, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa -. ¿Por qué no...? ¿Por qué no conseguiste el descanso eterno?

Lo siento mucho...- dijo apenada ella, agachando la cabeza -. Lamento no haberte dicho que seguía en la Tierra, Yoh... Pero no tuve oportunidad... En el momento en que morí llegué hasta el cielo, me abrieron las puertas pero yo no quise pasar...

¿Por...? ¿Por qué?

¡Es obvio, Yoh!- exclamó ella -. ¡Quiero estar contigo, no con un montón de fantasmas en un lugar del que nunca podría salir!

Anna...

En ese momento, todos los demás salieron del lugar dejándolos solos. La fantasma se acercó hasta quedar "arrodillada" frente a él. Se miraron a los ojos un rato, dándose cuenta de que nunca más iban a poder sentir la piel del otro, nunca iban a sentir de nuevo el gusto de sus labios o la calidez de un abrazo. Los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas como lo habían hecho durante muchos días ya... Anna deseaba volver a lanzarse a los brazos de Yoh, pero sólo intentó tomar su mano. Ella la atravesó, con lo cual los dos más tristes se pusieron.

El joven seguía sin poder soportarlo. Amaba mucho a Anna y haría cualquier cosa por estar con ella. Ahora nadie podía impedírselo y el no quería demorarse más. Ante la mirada aterrada del espíritu de Anna, Yoh tomó a Harusame y, mientras derramaba sus últimas lágrimas tibias, atravesó su pecho con la hoja plateada de la espada. Inmediatamente le pareció que se elevaba y se sintió más libre que nunca, nunca antes. Anna se acercó decididamente hacia él y le plantó en la cara un golpe muy duro. Le dolía, claro, puesto que ahora ambos estaban del mismo lado de la línea.

¡Te dije que no soportaría verte morir de nuevo!- le gritó Anna. Luego se lanzó hacia sus brazos, también transparentes como los de ella.

Eso ahora no importa, Anna... Al menos puedo sentirte de nuevo...- le dijo él, estrechándola contra sí.

Anna levantó la vista y sin esperarlo, besó a Yoh. Se alegraba de volver a sentir esos labios que le gustaban tanto... Se alegraba de volver a sentir esos brazos que la abrigaban... Se entristecía porque eso no fuera en vida...

Los demás, alarmados por el grito de Anna, corrieron a ver qué pasaba. Al entrar, la escena los dejó en tal estado de shock que no podrían olvidarla nunca en sus vidas. El cuerpo sangrante de Yoh estaba tumbado boca abajo en el suelo y entre sus manos ahora pálidas estaba Harusame. Y frente a la ventana, dejando ver el paisaje a través de sus seres, estaban los dos, abrazados, buscando consuelo el uno en el otro.

**NOTA:** Muy bien... Daré unas pequeñas explicaciones... En el resumen dije que estaba inspirada por "The One I Love" y "Cementery Drive"... Bueno... Básicamente sentó bases mucho más sobre "The One I Love" (La única que amo)... Dije por "Cementery Drive" más bien por el tono oscuro del comienzo de la historia y por medio el drama que hay a lo largo de la narración...

Lo admito, pensé que este fic iba a ser bastante corto, pero veo que me entusiasmé y lo alargué mucho, lo cual es un logro pues nunca había escrito un ONE SHOT tan largo...

Bien... Me despido, pero no sin antes darles mis de pedirles de rodillas que dejen **_reviews_**,

, de pedirle que recomienden este fic si les gusta,

, y si no les gusta, plis, no hablen mal de él,

, y de ofrecerles información si no tienen ni ¾ de idea de las canciones _"The One I Love"_ & _"Cementery Drive"_.


End file.
